Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: Set Seven Years after events of the game, the story starts following Ruto, Zelda, Malon and Saria. Link will show up later in the story. There is also a timeline separation with flashbacks to the past. It is a trial run for the Ocarina of Time Past-Present style. I hope everyone enjoys.
1. Eternal Time

**Legend of Zelda****:****Eternal Blue**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliated characters...I do however own any Original Characters I bring into the storyline. Suffice to say I am not gaining any profit from the story and it is purely for the enjoyment for others.

It's Rating is PG-13 and is set after Majora's Mask.

It will also have a sequel that will follow Link's Story in Twilight Princess (not the same Link in this story).

I do hope you enjoy...

Some of the chapters will be similar to this one, the one half being the present, the other half being a flashback to the past. The past timeline will eventually catch up with the present timeline and there will be no more split. I hope you enjoy the style, I am experimenting with it as it is Ocarina of Time based and I felt that a Time Split of two separate timelines that are memories and current timelines would make for an interesting read. The danger in the past may happen but readers will know that because they are alive in the present that none of them shall die in the past. The real question is how do they get out of their predicaments, and how does Zelda learn some of her new magic. She doesn't have as much magic as a child after all.

The flashbacks to the past focus heavily on different girls depending on which chapter it is. Believe it or not, there won't be much of Link for a while in the story. This is about the four girls that were left behind in Hyrule at least until Link finally returns.

He won't be involved in the past timeline unless it is a flashback to the events of Ocarina of Time (before Link drew the Master Sword!)

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Characters**

******Zelda** - Eighteen: At Eighteen years old, the princess of Hyrule is well known for being beautiful and very wise. She is also extremely proficient with the bow and sword. She is courageous and kind and will not hesitate to help someone in need, even if it means disobeying her father to do so.

******Ruto** - Seventeen: A year younger than Princess Zelda, Ruto is the princess of the Zora Kingdom. She is, obviously, a Zora female. She is really attractive and is deadly with a sword. She is also very much a tomboy and almost never acts in a princess manner. She is constantly fighting off suitors that her father is picking for her.

******Malon** - Sixteen: A farm-girl from Hyrule's Lon Lon Ranch. She met Link when he was traveling through and now has somehow become really close friends with both of the Princesses of the Hyrule area. She is a tomboy (much like Ruto) however she isn't quite as far as Ruto was along the ways of being a tomboy as she still wears dresses. That said she won't hesitate to defend her friends and she is the best at archery. She is also a fast learner and can learn how to use things quickly.

******Saria** - Eighteen: A very special young woman who is half Kokiri, half Hylian. It shall be explained in this chapter why that is, but suffice to say, she ages slower than a normal person (starting from sixteen on that is). As such she still looks sixteen at this point. She is a lot like Link in many ways, she has mastered a wide variety of items and can utilize them to great effect. She also has powerful magic she has learned from her Kokiri blood. She cannot and will not hesitate when her friends are in danger!

******Darunia** - Forty-Three: He is the Goron Leader with a heart of gold. He is protective of Saria and Ruto in particular. He also has loyalty to Princess Zelda and would do virtually anything to keep her out of harm's way.

******Impa** - Forty-Nine: The attendant to Princess Zelda since she was young. Impa is a Sheik warrior who is really agile and strong. She will stop at nothing to protect the Sages and Princess Zelda from harm.

******Rauru** - Infinite: A being that has stood the trials of time within the Temple of Time's Sacred Realm. He cannot leave the Sacred Realm (but when he does find a way, he takes on the form of Kaepora who shows up in Chapter Two). His physical body, however, must never leave the Sacred Realm or he will die.

******Nabooru** -Twenty-Two: Finally we have the Gerudo girl who is the protector of the Spirit Temple and is also the Sage of Spirit. She is also a woman born to a race that mostly have girls (as only once ever 100 years is a man born to their race).

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Chapter One: Eternal Time

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A crash was heard from deep within Zora's Domain. It was heard all the way down the Zora River near Kakariko Village...it was loud enough that a man who had started taking up the duty of being a Postman dropped his Delivery Bag in shock. He looked up the River, "What in the name of the Goddess is going on up there?" He shrugged then picked up his Delivery Bag. He had to go that way anyways to deliver a letter for Princess Ruto of Zora's Domain.

Up in The Domain, things were hectic...a young Zoran female had a sword drawn and she was standing side by side with a young woman with long flowing golden hair. She was glaring down the blade length at her father who was backed against the wall.

Her voice was menacing, "What do you mean...you've arranged for a suitor for me? I have told you this again and again father...I will marry only one man."

The Zoran King said, "Be reasonable Princess...it has been eight years...he is not returning, not now, not ever."

She slashed the sword through the air and shouted, "I KNOW he is returning!"

The blonde placed her hand on the Zoran girl's shoulder, "Come now Ruto...let's go back to Hyrule Castle. I know you'd regret it if something happened to him."

The Zoran girl sheathed the blade in her scabbard on the back. It was a special blade crafted by the chief Blacksmith of Hyrule castle. It took a replica of the Kokiri Sword and had used Gold and Steel Alloys to make it into a powerful weapon. It was adorned with Sapphires on the hilt to match the Princess' fierce tenacity and her deep connection to the water. She glared at her father, "When I return, your precious Suitor had better be long gone...the last one tried to have his way with me and if Impa had not been there, I don't know what would have happened."

The blonde girl shed a tear at the name Impa...she hadn't seen Impa since the woman had entered the Sacred Realm alongside Darunia and Saria. They had yet to return, but that was a year ago. They had last been seen dragging the evil King Ganondorf into the portal.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Inside the Sacred Realm...**

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria stretched, "I'm still shocked the Great Deku Shrub gave me the power to leave the forest. It must have been because of my powers as the Sage of the Forest."

Impa knelt and stroked her hair softly, "Indeed child...we must get this duty done and quickly. Once Ganondorf is dead, we can return to Hyrule all together. The Sage of Water and the Sage of Time are waiting on the other side for us. I think the Deku Shrub changed the kind of being you are Saria...otherwise you wouldn't have aged the way you have."

Saria smiled, "Well I don't look the same now do I?" It was indeed true...the girl who was supposed to never age beyond the age of ten years old had in fact aged to the appearance of seventeen. Her green hair had grown out and Impa had taken tender care of them, ensuring they grew properly. Saria had been granted a special place in the forest...and Hylian DNA had been added into her Kokiri DNA which enabled her to age at the same rate as a Hylian. The upside of having Kokiri DNA was that she could never be lost in the Lost Woods.

Darunia picked her up, "Even with your changes I can still carry you when you get tired." He glanced over at the captive Ganondorf and kicked him forward, "The only reason I don't slit your throat right now for the trouble you caused was because of Zelda's orders. She wants you slain on the soil of the Triforce itself so you can see what you shall never obtain...of course it only has one piece sitting there...Wisdom. Power is still embedded in your right hand and Courage is guarded by the Hero of Time. Either way you look at it, you will never get the Triforce."

Ganondorf however merely smirked, "Death is not the end for me...Goron rat. I will only be the beginning. You think you can defeat me? Only the Master Sword itself can destroy me and none of you are courageous or pure of heart enough to wield it. The one who can fled Hyrule like a coward."

Saria growled, "Why you little jackass piece of..."

Impa interrupted quickly, "Saria, such language is not appropriate for a young lady." She back handed Ganondorf across the face, "And you shut up. You have caused my Princess Zelda enough pain and suffering in her young life, nevermind the death of the Great Deku Tree. You also have ruled over the Gerudo Desert with an iron fist. The only two people who actually were sad about your incarceration were Twinrova, Kaede and Koume. Nabooru actually had to calm them down and used the Mirror Shield to place them in stasis by reflecting their own magic back at them."

Ganondorf smirked, "You won't succeed Impa...Rauru is getting old and your magic is also fading. We aren't even halfway there yet."

Rauru said, "Even should we fail to get you to the Triforce's location, Darunia and Saria will not. Remember the Sage of the Forest as well as the Sage of the Water has the strongest magic save the Sage of Time herself. Either way, you will be put to death."

Ganondorf's smirk was still on his face, "We shall see...old man...we shall see..."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Zoran girl and the blonde made their way back down towards Hyrule and walked right by the man with the Delivery Bag. He stopped in front of them, "Princess Ruto? I thought you'd be at Zora's Domain."

She said, "I needed some air...what can I do for you Jacque?"

Jacque the postman said, "I have a letter from a man named Link here...it is attached with a Silver Rupee as well."

Ruto's eyes went wide, "It's a letter from Link? Are you sure it's THE Link?"

Jacque said, "Certainly I'm sure...the delivery process was started five years ago upon Link's instruction to my twin brother in Termina...you know that alternate..."

The blonde waved her hand, "Yes we know of Termina. I visited there two years ago to see the Festival. Quite an interesting town I should say. Everyone there knew of Link who had saved their very town. They had seen him climb into the Clock Tower after only three days and stopped the moon from falling on the town and forced it to revert to its normal location."

Jacque said, "Well the letter was addressed to Princesses Ruto and Zelda..." He handed the Letter to blonde girl and said, "I would remind you that delivery is not free in Hyrule anymore Zelda."

Zelda laughed and said, "Glad you stopped just calling me Princess...it drove me crazy, never liked being referred to by title anyways." She handed over a red rupee, with a blue rupee as a tip.

Jacque tipped his hat, "Thank YOU very much Zelda..."

Ruto tipped him a red rupee as well, she was in a good mood. She then looked at the front of the letter, it stated, "Open with Malon present..." She blinked, "Interesting I wonder if it's something critical?"

Zelda shrugged, "Who knows, but looks like we're going to see Malon at Lon Lon Ranch."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**In the Sacred Realm...**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Darunia shoved Ganondorf against a pillar and chained him there. He then unveiled the Single piece of Triforce sitting on the pedastal, "Behold what you shall never have Ganondorf...the Second part of the Triforce. The Triforce of Courage was taken with Link on his journey, just in case you ever made it into the Realm without being under captivity."

Rauru said, "When you are dead...the Triforce of Power shall join the Triforce of Wisdom, and if Link ever returns to Hyrule, Courage shall return to its rightful place at the side of the other two, forming the full Triforce."

Saria said softly, "Or if the unthinkable were to occur and he died..."

Ganondorf began laughing, "Well at least we know one thing you worms...he's alive. Now that I know that...I ensure you that I shall be the one to kill him!" He began pulling at the chains and the Triforce of Power began to glow on his right hand.

Darunia darted forward, "Quickly hold the chains, we cannot allow him to escape his bindings!" He held one chain while Impa held the other.

Saria began chanting an ancient spell of the Forest to put Ganondorf into a deep sleep until the moment of his execution. She had been the only one opposed to bringing him to this sacred spot, she had wanted to just make it a public execution in Hryule itself, but she had been outvoted by the Sages. She hoped her instincts weren't wrong.

The evil prince of darkness let out a roar and broke the chain Impa was holding then surged forward grabbing Darunia's blade which had been brought to perform the deed. He then ducked under a full swing by the powerful Goron and flipped backwards and ran Impa through.

Saria let out a scream then changed her spell. She had no choice...she knew the sages crests would activate. She held the now deceased Impa's hand, of which started to glow purple, while hers glowed green.

Darunia chanted while he held Ganondorf at bay from reaching Rauru and Saria. His hand began to glow red.

Rauru had been chanting ever since his statement earlier and his hand was already glowing white.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda froze as she entered the Hyrule Plain, "The Sages...they are in trouble. We can't go to them, but we need to chant as well, or Ganondorf may very well come back to haunt us!"

Ruto held her forehead, "I KNEW I should have gone with them. None of them save Darunia and Impa have combat training."

Zelda shot out, "No time for regrets...chant and quickly!"

The two held hands and began to chant, Link's letter in Zelda's other hand.

A myriad of Blue and Gold began to shine from their hands, and the symbol for the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on Zelda's hand holding Link's letter.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Far away south of Gerudo Desert...on an unconscious man, a crest glowed golden on his left hand.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**In the Sacred Realm...**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ganondorf found himself frozen, "W-what is this magic?" He looked at the sages then saw what they were planning to do, "No! I won't be sealed away by you damned Sages!" He charged towards Saria getting past Darunia, but the blade froze a milimeter from her neck. He found himself being dragged back and he was held onto a black mirror. "No!" He shouted as he vanished inside the Mirror, his voice resonating with the soil of the Sacred Realm, "My malice and hatred shall never fade. As long as there is someone with the designs to carry on, your precious Hyrule shall NEVER be safe from my grasp!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria fell to her knees and panted, "Thank...god that's over with..." She looked to her right then broke down in tears over the caretaker who had given her life trying to stop Ganondorf.

Darunia rubbed her back and helped her grieve.

Saria growled brokenly, "I will never forgive him for this...where did we send him anyways?"

Rauru said, "Legend tells of an alternate Hyrule...called Lorule. We have sealed him within their Sacred Realm. It is also known as the Twilight Realm. Let us return home."

Darunia picked up Saria and Impa's body and carried them.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda and Ruto set foot within Lon Lon Ranch and immediately a red blur tackled Ruto. A sweet feminine voice called, "RUTO!"

Zelda smiled and said, "Now, now Malon, let Ruto breathe!"

Malon got up sheepishly, she couldn't help it. The three of them had been friends alongside Saria ever since Saria had been allowed outside of the forest.

She led them into the field where the horses and the cows were grazing, "Bessie has been missing you Zelda!"

Zelda couldn't help laughing at that, "Oh come now...Cows don't miss people..."

The cow lumbered over and licked Zelda's cheek. Zelda blinked looking at the cow then said softly, "I stand corrected."

Ruto grinned then said, "Hey Malon, check this out, we finally got a letter from Link. It has a Silver Rupee with it."

Malon plopped herself down on the grass and said, "Well let's sit down, have some milk and read it together!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Link's Letter

_"Dear Malon, Ruto, Zelda, Saria, Darunia and all the rest of my friends. By the time this letter arrives in Hyrule, I should already be within the Gerudo Valley, making my way back to Hyrule. In the time span, I should have travelled across the world and seen all of our beautiful planet. I will have many stories...but I hope you are all doing well._

_I found Navi on the other side of the planet...she was helping out a village with an illness and upon finding the Golden Waters of Legonia, I have cured the village. It is now that I write the letter. I miss you all..._

_The Silver Rupee I have enclosed is a present to Malon for her to help with the Farm. I have made arrangements for a number of gifts and they shall be given upon my arrival. Speak to Nabooru for me and have them search for me, for if I do not arrive within three days, I may be lost in the Desert._

_Written with affection: Link_

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ruto stared in surprise at the letter, "Seems like he took a shine to Malon."

Zelda shook her head, "It's not that...I know he cares about all four of us. But it's not that simple. As far as he knows, Saria will never grow up, and both of us are princesses with royal treasuries."

Malon sat back, "It only makes sense he'd send money to help out the one who doesn't have one. Speaking of the Sages, how is everyone doing Zelda?"

Zelda's smile faded, "I don't know...I had a strange feeling when we left Zora's River and we chanted to unleash the Sages' full might on Ganondorf, but I don't know what the result of the battle was. If he got loose, there is no weapon save the Master Sword that can cut him down. We will know in about two days, that is how long it will take for them to arrive back here."

Malon held Zelda's hand tenderly, "Don't worry...I'm sure they are alright."

Zelda shed a tear, "I just have a horrible feeling something has happened to one of them...I just can't tell who it is..."

Ruto held her other hand, "No matter what happens, we are all here for you...but I have an urgent errand to attend to in Gerudo Valley. I have to lead the search party alongside Nabooru to find Link. If he is out there, I'll find him. Didn't that Gerudo Princess want us to have him show up there to be tested to see if he could be a good replacement as leader for Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded, "Indeed...I told her what Link had informed me of, including his skills in their fortress and she is very curious to see if he would be a worthy leader of the Gerudo."

Malon said, "Ingo said he'd watch the farm if I ever wanted to take personal time so now is as good a time as any. I will go with you to find him."

Zelda bit her lip then said, "As will I...but if we don't find him within two days, we need to return to see to the Sages and find out what has happened. If one is injured, I wish to be there to heal them."

Ruto looked at the sky, "Agreed...besides after two days I would need to return to Lake Hylia to rejuvenate in the waters of the Lake. It would be a perfect timing to pause the search at least from the three of our end."

Malon smirked, "You never stopped wanting him did you?"

Ruto shot up off the grass, "Oh like the rest of you didn't? Zelda had a crush on him the moment she laid eyes on him, you developed a crush after seeing how well Epona listened to him and Saria...well she was special from the get-go."

Zelda ran her fingers through her blonde hair and said, "All we can really do is wait for him to choose one of us. There's also the option of using the Hyrulean Law that allowed a male as long as he is royal to choose..."

Malon flushed, "Are you serious?"

Zelda said, "Sure why not? It's not like we are strangers with each other. I personally wouldn't have a problem with it..."

Ruto said softly, "That's getting ahead of ourselves...first we have to find him and figure out how he is thinking nowadays. For all we know he is married to another, or he already has chosen one of us in his mind. We won't know until we find him."

Zelda held Ruto's hand softly, "Agreed, let's get to it. Do we have enough horses?"

Malon grinned, "Do we have enough horses...where do you think we are? The Desert? Of course we do!" She whistled and three horses came racing up. One was a light grey, one was a dark brown with a white blaze on its muzzle. The final one was a brilliant white. "Take your pick everyone." She got up on the brown horse, "This one is mine though...I've ridden her since I was fourteen so no one else rides her."

Ruto got up on the gray horse and said, "I still never get used to this. I always preferred to swim where I was going..." She bit her lip nervously.

Zelda got up with the grace she had been raised to show. She sat like the others though as she hated sitting the way "princesses" were supposed to sit. She had never really been a stereotypical good princess, as she had been slightly tomboyish...but nothing compared to Ruto. She stole a look at the blue skinned princess. The Zoran girl had always been a bit of a tomboy, despite having probably the best looks amongst the entire group of girls. She never even wore clothes as it was not within the custom of the Zoran Domain Tribe to do so. She also was never ashamed of how she looked, but she was more than happy to show someone the business end of a blade if that person oggled her without her permission.

She then looked over at Malon. The girl may not have been trained with a sword, but no one was better at archery than she. The only one who came close was Zelda herself. She may have the magic, but Malon was an expert at sniping from long range. Zelda had to wonder just where Malon had learned to perform at such a legendary level. She had won the archery tournament for five years in a row. She wondered if Malon was even better at archery than Link was.

She smiled at the recollection of Malon entering the Forest Temple as a test of her skills and had emerged after taking down all the aerial targets with Ruto guarding her from close range.

Then she thought upon her own abilities as the three of them rode towards the desert. She had powerful magic and had the ability to channel Fire, Ice and Light into her arrows. She had even found a way to channel Darkness which had come in handy on more than a few occassions when tracking Ganondorf all those years ago. She then thought to the green haired girl that had united them all...

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Flashback Seven Years ago...**

Ages:

**Zelda** - Eleven  
**Ruto** - Ten  
**Malon** - Nine  
**Saria** - Eleven  
**Darunia** - Thirty-Six  
**Impa** - Fourty-Two  
**Rauru** - Infinite  
**Nabooru** - Fifteen

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A green haired girl found herself at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. She looked back at the rest of the Kokiri, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

A male Kokiri pointed, "You're the only Kokiri whose Fairy has changed color since that pain in our ass Link left. It changed from Blue to Yellow. Explain yourself you witch!"

She held her hands together, "I don't know...I really don't...all I know is that Sonya did change color..."

Mido said, "Then I have no choice, I hearby banish you from living in Kokiri Forest. If by some freak of nature you do survive, you are allowed to enter, but only to go into the Lost Woods. If you speak to any Kokiri, you will be thrown out of the village again." He spun on his heel and left her on the bridge in shock.

Saria looked at the exit to the Forest, "But...I c-can't just leave here. W-what am I supposed to do about food and water?"

Mido shouted back, "You problem witch, not mine!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria fell to her knees then heard footsteps behind her. She quickly held out a Deku Stick ready to at least put up a fight if someone wanted to hurt her. She froze when she saw Princess Zelda walking into the forest.

Zelda blinked, the blonde haired girl was merely eleven years old, but she could tell something was wrong. "You are a Kokiri girl aren't you? Why aren't you in your village and in tears no less?"

Saria choked back a sob then said, "Th-they cast me out because they think I'm a w-witch!"

Zelda glared then said, "Well we will just see about that!"

Saria clung to her, "No! It's bad enough they did it to me, but they can't think that way of you...I don't want that for you!"

Zelda said, "What is your name?"

Saria blinked back tears, "S-Saria..."

Zelda said, "Do you know who I am?"

The green haired girl was about to shake her head when suddenly in her heart she knew, "Princess...Zelda of Hyrule."

Zelda smiled, "That's right...fine if you don't want me talking to them, I won't. However as the Princess I swore to Link that I would check on the Great Deku Tree to see if a new one has sprouted yet. I will speak to him about this." She then slipped a strange wrapped item in the green haired girl's hand. "It's a delicacy from Hyrule Castle."

Saria opened it and found it was some strange apple on a stick. She blinked and said, "What...it's covered in some brown sticky substance, is it tree sap?"

Zelda laughed and gave the green haired girl a hug, "It's something Malon's father developed called Caramel. Eat that up but make sure you take a drink from this flask when you're done. It's grape juice."

Saria took the gifts and said, "I don't even know why all this is happening, this morning I woke up, I was a normal Kokiri Girl, now I'm apparently a witch."

Zelda said, "You're no more a witch than I am...of course I'm probably a bad example as I literally do have magic." She charged ice into her right hand and made it float into the air next to her. "But still I will find out what I can." She made the ice magic vanish then left Saria on the bridge.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Deku Tree, she was stopped by Mido who had taken it on himself to guard the Deku Tree's Remains.

He said, "Who are you to see the Great Deku Tree?"

Zelda threw back her hood and showed the royal symbol on her ring, "The Princess of this Realm, that is who. I have come at the request of the Hero of Time to check on the Great Deku Tree."

He snarled, "Well don't bother, the Deku Tree is dead, and we will be gone relatively soon! We found the culprit and has just banished her, you probably walked by her on the way in."

Zelda said, "I did...however dealing with her is not my problem...I will also not be deterred by a Kokiri Child who does not know the full scope of this forests power as well as its courage. Now stand aside...or be moved aside by the power granted to me by the goddesses of Hyrule itself!"

Mido gulped then stepped aside as she swept past him.

Zelda drew her blade and cut down a Deku Baba on the way, then spun slashed another one causing two sticks to appear. She shouldered the two Deku Sticks for Saria later. She stopped in front of the dead tree and saw a sprout at its foot. She knelt and said, "Deku Sprout right?"

The Sprout said slowly, "Yes...I am just newly born..."

Zelda said, "About the green haired Kokiri child..."

The Sprout said, "Before The Great Deku Tree died, he gave Link the power to turn one Kokiri into a Hylian/Kokiri mixed blood by touching them and having great affection for him or her. The one whom he held the hand of was Saria."

Zelda blinked, "Does that mean she can leave the forest safely?"

The Sprout said, "For the first time crossing the magical barrier, she must be holding the hand of a non Kokiri or she will die...after that she can leave and enter freely at will. By holding the hand of a non kokiri, it will activate the Hylian Blood within her. She will also begin to age. If she chooses to remain, she will stay ageless until she steps through the barrier."

Zelda said, "Is there anything I can do to help you grow strong?"

The Sprout said, "Nothing, however I will be just fine...just pray for Nayru and Farore to send a powerful burst of rain to give me a bit more strength."

Zelda smiled, "I promise...and I'll make sure she is alright...Saria was her name right?"

The Sprout said, "Do not speak of my existance to the Kokiri Children yet, also do not tell them of her new nature. They will find out over time. This is why her fairy turned yellow by the way. It showed her transition to her new blood type."

Zelda bowed, "Of course..." She made a prayer and a powerful rain began to fall. "I will see you again within a year Deku Sprout."

The Sprout smiled, "I will see you at that time...Princess Zelda. You must introduce her to the other Princess of the land, as well as your friend Malon from Lon Lon Ranch...the future does depend on it."

Zelda smiled, "If she meets Ruto, she will meet Darunia almost certainly. They are close friends, despite being of two totally different races. I will do this."

She turned and put her hood up and left the sacred forest glade. She walked right by Mido who watched the purple robed girl leaving the forest. "What a strange girl...princess of our realm huh?" He huffed then went back to block the entrance again.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Zelda walked up to Saria and said, "How was the Caramel Apple?"

Saria grinned, "Well it did make me feel better...but now what? I can't go back into Kokiri Forest and I can't leave this bridge or I will die."

Zelda held her hand and said, "Come with me..."

Saria clung to the rope, "What did I just say? I can't leave here or I'll die! Kokiris are forbidden from leaving the Forest as we are spirits of the Forest."

Zelda said, "Do you trust your princess?"

Saria gulped and looked into Zelda's brilliant blue eyes and said slowly, "Yes...but I'm scared."

Zelda slowly removed Saria's hand from the rope bridge, "Then walk forward alongside me without fear. I promise you will be fine and you will be the first Kokiri to ever see the outside world."

Saria held her hand tightly and the two stepped out of the forest.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

She held her other hand over her eyes as the sunshine nearly blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around her in shock...she was standing outside the forest. She spun around and gasped, "H-how in the...world?" Her eyes flickered to Zelda, "Zelda...how am I standing here?"

Zelda's eyes were warm and with a serene light within them, "Do not worry...I will explain everything as we travel..."

Over the next three hours, they travelled over the field and Zelda explained everything.

Saria's eyes were wide as saucers, her jade green eyes reflecting the light above her, "So you're telling me...that when Link held my hand as he left the Forest...he unknowingly transferred a magical gift from the Great Deku Tree to me? The ability to leave when the time was right and to start to age? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Zelda said, "Well would you want to remain a child forever, or grow older and have children of your own? Maybe with a certain blonde hero?"

Saria flushed deeply, "Sh-shush. I bet you have a thing for him as well!"

Zelda stretched then said, "Sure do, but I never denied it to myself, nor did a certain other princess. We will meet her tomorrow in Hyrule Castle. I have requested her and Malon to arrive at the palace. Malon already has been my friend, but I have only met Princess Ruto once at a gathering at the castle. It will be nice to meet her."

Saria was still flushed pink, "Still...you don't know where..."

Zelda shook her head, "No one knows where he is...all I do know is that he did as I asked and took the Ocarina of Time far away from Hyrule so that the evil man Ganondorf could not steal it and force open the door with the Song of Time and the three stones. With the Ocarina of Time gone, the song will not work."

Saria held her forehead, "I haven't heard my song played by Link for a very long time. I was worried after a year had passed and nothing had come through."

Zelda stroked her green hair, "You have no need to worry...I promise you he is alright. Besides I would know if he died." She held her right hand forward and Saria could see a golden triangle shining on her wrist...it was to the bottom left of a set of three. "If he had died, the triforce on the right hand side would be glowing until I touched it forcing it to return to the Sacred Realm. The fact that it has not glowed within a year is proof that he's alive...we just don't know where."

Saria blinked, "So those golden triangles tell you the condition of the other holders or something along those lines? I always knew he was courageous but I never knew it was so much so that he'd inherit that kind of power."

Zelda beamed, "I know...I just wasn't expecting it. One moment I was sending him to get the other two jewels of the set to open the Door of Time, next thing I knew he was returning, acting far more mature than he was the first time I saw him. He warned me of the coming disaster and how if he drew the Master Sword that it'd unleash Chaos. In response I ordered him to take the Ocarina of Time with him on a Journey, far away from Hyrule. In the meantime we have been hunting down Ganondorf, trying to prevent his rise to power. It won't be easy though, he has the Triforce of Power and my father is stubbornly believing that Ganondorf is loyal to him."

Saria paused looking at Lon Lon Ranch on their right and said, "There is a way...if we can convince him to speak to the Great Deku Tree, maybe he'd be convinced after seeing what happened to the tree. Mido said the tree was killed by Link and myself, but that can't be. Link loved the Great Deku Tree, as did I. I believe that this Ganondorf is responsible."

Zelda gasped, "Now why didn't I think of that? Of course he may not listen to a baby Deku Tree..."

Saria grinned and said, "True...but he'd see the deceased tree behind the Sprout...it's a shame there's no proof behind it though." Her eyes flickered the right then she shied behind Zelda.

A young man was racing across the field, wearing a Bunny Hood. He stopped in front of Zelda, "Princess? What are you doing out here? It is dangerous on the field at night."

Zelda patted her Royal Dagger and said, "I have myself covered...but what about you?"

He said, "I can outrun anything in the field easily. Get yourself into a location soon, it will be nightfall any minute."

Zelda blinked then turned and strode into Lon Lon Ranch with Saria at her side.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In Lon Lon Ranch, a red-haired girl was singing softly to the horses and the cows. She seemed a bit sad though as Epona, her favorite horse wasn't there. She turned when she heard people entering the farm and swiftly drew her bow. She notched an arrow and closed her eyes as Fire elemental power entered the bow. "Who enters the Farm?"

Zelda waved her arms frantically, "Whoa Malon easy girl it's me!"

Malon pointed her bow at Saria, "And that one? She has a fairy like Link did! Why is she out of the forest?"

Zelda stood between the two of them, "This is Saria...Link's Childhood friend. She is also part Hylian...it'd take a long time to explain but I'll do my best. We are travelling to Hyrule Castle, but we needed a place to sleep for the night."

Malon lowered the bow and exclaimed, "Well why didn't you say that she was a friend of Link's? Any friend of yours and Link is a friend of mine." She raced up and hugged Saria and before the greenhaired girl knew what was going on, she was whisked into the barn.

Zelda blinked then followed a bit confused. Nothing could prepare her for what happened when she entered the barn.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Malon said, "So Saria...ever have combat training?"

Saria blinked, "W-well a little. Link taught me some swordplay before he left the forest. Said something about evil coming to the Forest and I'd need to guard it. He had a metal shield in his right hand and the Kokiri Dagger in his left hand."

Malon blinked, "He couldn't wield that before...he must have practiced in Hyrule a bit to be able to wield it." She quickly picked up two bokans and said, "Well then...show me what you know!" She took a combat stance.

Saria took a slightly defensive stance and was stunned at the speed in which Malon attacked.

Zelda walked in to find the two of them slashing at each other with Bokans. She was blinking in surprise but grinned, "Really Malon? Right off the bat?"

The red haired girl dodged a horizontal swing and said, "She definitely learned from Link!" She jumped back as Saria did a spin slash.

Zelda laughed then said, "I'm going out on a night-time hunt. I swore that I'd guard Hyrule so I have to take one of the ponies and take out any of the Skeletons I see."

Malon blinked then said, "You sure you'll be alright?"

Zelda shouldered a small bow and said, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine Malon. I didn't watch Link for the short time he was training in the Castle Courtyard for nothing." She left outside and left the redhaired girl and Saria alone.

Saria flicked the Bokan and said, "Want to postpone this? I want to help Zelda!"

Malon yawned then said, "Sure why not...I could do with some killing of those Skeleton freaks of nature!" She walked out with Saria.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A few minutes later, Zelda tore out of the Lon Lon Ranch and notched and arrow to her bow. Six skeletons unburrowed around her. She froze for a split second before she spun and fired two arrows in quick succession, taking out two of them.

As she turned she saw that one was about to strike her off the horse but as she braced for the impact, the skeleton exploded in front of her. She glanced around, her eyes were wide as saucers then she looked around for who had saved her, almost expecting it to be Link.

She didn't expect to see Malon holding her bow pointing it in her direction, "Really Zelda...you always do this. Rush in without thinking and unlike Link, you don't have the same level of courage to handle everything. You're supposed to be the wise one of the three."

A chill wind blew around the three girls until they saw something by the entrance to Zora's Domain that made the night seem all that much colder. Zelda leapt off her horse and drew her blade and charged towards the problem.

A Zoran female was in the middle of ten of the skeletons. She was wielding a rapier, "Oh come on now...is that all you jackasses have? Child Shadow Link was harder!" She quickly ducked under two swings of their bony arms and stabbed one through the gut, causing it to explode. She picked up a bone arm and chucked it like a boomerang cutting down two more. She spun to block one with her blade but found two swiftly advancing on each side. "Guess you guys just don't know when the quit huh?"

Zelda and Malon notched arrows to their bows while Saria closed her eyes and a green light surrounded her. She pointed her hand forward and a blast of leaves cut two more of them to pieces, while two arrows exploded the two that were about to attack the Zoran Female.

The Zora girl spun and saw the three girls advancing. "I take it you aren't in league with these monsters?"

Zelda said, "If we were, we certainly wouldn't have killed them...be on your guard, more are coming!"

The four girls stood in a square like pattern, facing the four compass directions, "Be ready and attack as one!" The Zoran girl exclaimed sternly.

Zelda smiled then drew her dagger as did Malon who had a dirk, but Saria had no close range weapon save her Deku Sticks. She had a plan though which would help them all.

Ten more skeletons popped up with a giant one lumbering behind it. She quickly tossed a Deku Nut in front of the Giant One and used Farore's Wind to blast apart one of the Skeletons what was holding an eight inch blade that fell to the ground. Before it vanished, Saria rolled grabbing it off the ground.

The Zoran female saw Saria attacking the giant one on her own. "Um girls...your green haired friend is attacking that thing!"

Zelda's eyes went as wide as saucers, "She'll get herself killed! We have to dispatch these little ones quickly and go to her aid!"

Malon slashed through one, "That could be tougher than you think! Kill one and three more pop up. I think that the big one is spawning them!"

Zelda swiftly pulled out an Ocarina and began to play a song, she had a plan. In a few seconds a powerful thunderstorm began to rage around them as a torrential downpour covered the girls and the skeleton...but what was significant was the lightening. She dove to the ground pulling the Zoran girl and Malon with her as lightning began striking the skeletons.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Saria dodged a lightning strike and pulled out a Deku Leaf and slid along the now wet terrain. She quickly began sending powerful blasts of wind at the Giant Skeleton. She growled, "If you think I'm going to fall just because you're big, you have another thing coming you giant pain in the butt!"

The Zoran female grinned, "I like this one...she's got spunk!" She leapt up and used her own Zoran abilities with water to slide alongside her.

Saria laughed, "This is incredible...I never thought fighting monsters would feel so fun!"

The Zoran female laughed, "I haven't had this much fun in a while either! Hey Fifty points to the person who takes it down!"

Saria glared, "You're on...hope you're no girly girl!"

The Zoran female's smile faded for a split second, "I'll show you who is a girly girl!" She flipped into the air and shot a powerful water stream knocking the Skeleton back but Saria was behind the Skeleton already and had steadied it with a Leaf Blast.

Zelda watched and sweatdropped, "Uhm...think we should just leave the big one to them then eh Malon?"

Malon shook her head, "What is up with those two? I didn't think they were so...violent!"

Zelda grinned, "Well I know who the Zoran female is now...it's Princess Ruto!"

Malon's jaw dropped, "THAT is Ruto? Wow she's just...so fast and agile. Yet she acts like a boy!"

Zelda nodded, "Yes...it was quite the trouble for the King. Even my father disapproves, but although I obey my father, it doesn't mean I always obey." She quickly pulled out her bow and fired an arrow taking out another skeleton next to Malon.

Malon fired a Fire Arrow at a Skeleton then quickly swapped off to Ice Arrows and fired that as well.

It was here that everything began to go horribly...horribly wrong...

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ruto quickly vaulted over a sword slash but saw the flat of the blade send Saria crashing into the nearby bridge. She slid over to her and checked her, "She's alive...but I have to act fast." She held her hands over Saria's body and began to glow blue as an aqua colored light began shining around the two.

Without the two girls attacking the big skeleton, Zelda and Malon quickly found themselves being overrun.

Zelda quickly fell to her knees when one finally got her in the side and Malon bravely pushed her against the trees and took Zelda's blade and began dual wielding, slashing at any skeleton that got close.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LoZ-EB~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

And that'll do it for Chapter One. What did you all think? And what will happen to Zelda, Ruto, and the rest? Obviously they will survive (as they have to for the present timeline to occur) but how? Does Saria recover fast enough to help them? Or does someone else join in the fight?

Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Desert Fever

Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliated characters...I do however own any Original Characters I bring into the story-line. Suffice to say I am not gaining any profit from the story and it is purely for the enjoyment for others.

It's Rating is PG-13 and is set after Majora's Mask.

It will also have a sequel that will follow Link's Story in Twilight Princess (not the same Link in this story).

I do hope you enjoy...

Some of the chapters will be similar to this one, the one half being the present, the other half being a flashback to the past. The past time-line will eventually catch up with the present time-line and there will be no more split. I hope you enjoy the style, I am experimenting with it as it is Ocarina of Time based and I felt that a Time Split of two separate time-lines that are memories and current time-lines would make for an interesting read. The danger in the past may happen but readers will know that because they are alive in the present that none of them shall die in the past. The real question is how do they get out of their predicaments, and how does Zelda learn some of her new magic. She doesn't have as much magic as a child after all.

The flashbacks to the past focus heavily on different girls depending on which chapter it is. Believe it or not, there won't be much of Link for a while in the story. This is about the four girls that were left behind in Hyrule at least until Link finally returns.

He won't be involved in the past time-line unless it is a flashback to the events of Ocarina of Time (before Link drew the Master Sword!)

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chapter Two: Desert Fever

Flashback Continued

Ruto had a blue energy field around her and Saria which was deflecting the Skeletons.

However Malon was starting to grow tired. She knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She could tell it was getting close to Dawn. She felt her limbs growing lethargic and feeling like she was wearing Iron Boots alongside Iron Gauntlets.

Saria's eyes snapped open and she slowly got to her feet. "Can't believe that giant Skeleton got the best of me."

Ruto pointed over her shoulder and Saria nodded in agreement.

The two girls stealthily crept behind the Skeletons then charged through their ranks. Ruto quickly tossed three bombs down and used the Zoran Boomerang to stun the Skeletons while Saria quickly played a Fairy Ocarina creating the Song of Storms again. This time, however she was not a happy girl.

Saria quickly climbed to the top of a nearby tree and held held up her Fairy Bow she had gotten out of the Forest Temple (remember in this time-line, Link has not set foot in the Forest Temple yet, thus the Fairy Bow was still within its hallowed trees). Lightning Struck the arrow she held up then she fired a lightning arrow hitting the Giant Skeleton in the head, freezing it with lightning.

Ruto grinned and charged forward slashing through the giant Skeleton, causing it to stumble.

Malon and the injured Zelda quickly fired an arrow each causing the Skeleton to go to its knees now. Saria dove from the tree and fired yet another lighning arrow into the head of the Skeleton.

Ruto knew it was nearly dead so she soared into the air and cut off its head and saw it roll to the ground in front of Zelda. The little skeletons froze then ran away as the sun broke through the horizon.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda slowly got to her feet holding her side, "Well...that was certainly eventful. You sure know how to pick your enemies...Princess Ruto."

Ruto's face showed no emotion for a moment then she flashed Zelda a grin, "Maybe I do...but you certainly are more ferocious than I thought possible from the Princess of our Realm. The biggest shock is this green haired wonder...she kinda reminds me of a female Link, doesn't she?"

Malon's eyes regarded Saria with a fondness, "That she does...she certainly is an interesting girl. Where did you find her Zelda?"

Zelda said, "That's the funny thing, I was visiting the Forest to check on the Great Deku Tree as a last request to Link before he left and I bumped into her shaking at the entrance. Apparently they banished her."

Saria suddenly felt herself swept into a hug from Malon, "You poor thing, no wonder you were upset when you first entered the farm."

Ruto laughed, "Looks like Saria has a new best friend...or should I say best friends. Funny isn't it...Two princesses, a Kokiri and a farm girl. No one would have seen the four of us becoming friends."

Zelda yawned, "Come on everyone, let's get the horses back to Lon Lon Ranch, then head to Hyrule Castle."

Saria went to Zelda and closed her eyes, a green wind began blowing around them. When she was done, Zelda felt her side in wonder and bewilderment. The injury was fully gone.

The green haired girl smiled, "All Kokiri have the ability to heal. We just never can really broadcast it as we can't leave the forest...normally anyways. Besides I'm not fully Kokiri, or so said the Deku Sprout."

The four entered Hyrule Castle, after Malon explained that the horses were already back at Lon Lon Ranch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Present Time

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Present Time Ages

Zelda - Eighteen  
Ruto - Seventeen  
Malon - Sixteen  
Saria - Eighteen  
Darunia - Forty-Three  
Impa - Deceased  
Rauru - Infinite  
Nabooru - Twenty-Two

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda shook her head and then looked at the two women at her side. They were riding in Triforce Formation with Ruto leading the charge. She was always amazed at Ruto's fierce tenacity and determination to get the mission done, no matter what it entailed.

She looked over at Malon. The girl may be an affectionate type, but she was brilliant with a bow and was not bad with a sword either. She also would do anything to protect them all. Honestly the red-headed teen who was the youngest of the group was also the most compassionate.

Her mind turned to Saria. Her thoughts of the green haired girl always filled her with amazement. Just when she thought she had seen it all, Saria would pull some new attack out of nowhere. She still remembered seeing Saria flying down from the tree firing lightning arrows at the Giant Skeleton. She had to admit, she probably wouldn't be riding with them, had they all not watched each others backs.

She turned her gaze back to Ruto who was riding hard and fast. It was apparent that Ruto would have hated herself if she had to marry someone her father picked. She knew just how much Ruto idolized Link...hell they all did. She thought to herself about how much Link had impacted all their lives, even though he had only met Ruto for one day, Malon for the equivalent of three, and Zelda herself only knew him for about a week. Yet here they were, risking their lives just for the chance to find him.

Malon said softly, "Girls...I've been wondering something for a while now. What do we do about Link? I mean all four of us have feelings for him."

Zelda answered bluntly, "We find out how he feels...Zelda mentioned it earlier, I don't care what happens if he cares for us all equally. If he does pick one of us then we stay close. No matter what, our bond will never be broken. We determined that at the Temple of Time years ago when we defeated the monster that was trying to invade the Sacred Realm."

Ruto answered from the front, "If I know Link...he wouldn't want to hurt us...so he'd probably not be able to tell us one way or the other...which means there's only one of us girls that can get it out of him..."

Malon shook her head, "Saria huh? She has known him the longest."

Zelda said, "Still I don't think we should just try to force it out of him. If we do, we may just scare him away. I mean have any of you ever seen a guy like Link go from no girlfriends to suddenly having four women who love him? It would scare most men away."

Ruto beamed, "True that...however I doubt he'd complain. He'd have a half Kokiri, a Hylian Princess, a Farm girl with a heart of gold...and a Zoran Princess at his side...how many males would ever complain about that. Not to mention all but the Zoran Princess are beautiful."

Malon flicked her red hair back and let it blow in the wind, "Are you insane Ruto? You're probably the most beautiful girl here."

Zelda smiled, "I have to agree with Malon and Saria would as well. You were always the most beautiful of the group of us."

Ruto shrugged, "I never thought of myself as attractive...just as a Zora."

Malon said, "And that's part of the charm." She laughed as the three of them entered Gerudo Desert.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile in the Sacred Realm

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Saria looked at the deceased Impa and couldn't hold back anymore. She began crying even harder with Rauru supporting her steps.

Darunia roared suddenly, "Impa would not wish for you to weep so much Saria. She didn't make sure that strike hit her for you to cry all the time." His eyes were gentle though, "She knew what she was doing when she made certain you were in the back of the group this entire trip. You are still young and, dare I say it...yes I dare...beautiful as well. Impa made certain the youth survived so that Hyrule would remain strong. Besides Impa will always be reincarnated."

Saria sniffled and said, "I kn-know that but she was my friend."

Rauru frowned, "Darunia is right...Impa was a warrior and died bringing peace to Hyrule. There can be no greater honor."

Saria wiped her tears, "Yeah...I knew when we entered here that there was a chance not all of us may survive. It's why I insisted that Zelda and Ruto remained out in Hyrule. I didn't want to take the chance of our Princesses. Not to mention they are my dearest friends."

Darunia smiled, "Yes you four have grown really close...and all four of you are beautiful women. Anyone would be lucky to be with you girls. Of course I get the feeling with you girls it may be a package deal. If you can't get along with one of the four, then you are out of the running for relationships."

Saria's watery glance looked down signaling he was right.

Rauru exclaimed, "Of course I heard that the Sage of Time and the Sage of Water argued with our Sage of the Forest for a good hour in the Temple of Time before they finally acquiesced to letting Saria embark on the mission."

Darunia's face said it all, he was passive until he said, "Only reason they agreed to Saria going was because she pointed out they needed a force of Nature, not just the Forces of Light, Shadow and Fire. Nabooru couldn't leave with the festival of the Gerudo so close at hand and Saria was determined to protect Zelda and Ruto at all costs, so after that long hour, they finally agreed the Sage of the Forest would come on the mission."

Saria's eyes turned skyward to the golden sky, "Did we make a mistake? Should we have just finished him in Hyrule?"

Rauru shook his head, "Only one place can finish a man like Ganondorf if he cannot be slain by the Master Sword. It took all the magic of the seven sages to open the portal without releasing the Master Sword. With the Hero of Time gone, we had no other option."

Saria knelt and picked up a golden rock and stared at it, "Funny isn't it? This world is so similar to the Light World...and yet it is so different..." She tossed the rock and a split second after it was tossed, it froze in position in the air. Then it vanished and reappeared where it had once laid. Saria shook her head, "For the sacred realm...this world seems almost lifeless...like a shallow husk of the Light World."

Darunia said, "It is unsettling isn't it? Who knows what the future will bring? With Ganondorf sealed within the Twilight Realm..."

Saria growled, "For what? That poor world is now the target of his evil desires! If I can find a way, I will bring balance to all the worlds!"

Rauru smiled, "Spoken like a true hero. Link would be proud."

Saria flushed then looked ahead to the Temple of Time...it was one of her homes away from home. True the first time she went through, she had fought tooth and nail to get through it. She had to use all of the ingenuity and courage she had gathered throughout the past seven years and from what she had seen of Link...but it was not an easy target. She also knew that shortly Malon would be undergoing her own journey through one of the temples.

She thought back a bit to when Ruto first went through the Water Temple. The girl had been merely fourteen and yet she had crushed everything in her path. She was unstoppable.

Zelda herself had gone through the Shadow Temple and although had been injured badly, had emerged triumphant with the Hover Boots and Lens of Truth in hand.

Then she thought to the first time she fought through the Forest Temple herself. It had been a hard battle for her, especially fighting her greatest enemy of all time. She had fought Shadow Link once in the Forest Temple. He had been harder than the boss as he had used manipulation as well as his own skills to falter her attacks. It was only through combining Archery with her own swordplay that she had overcame the trial. She had been awarded the Forest Medallion and the Fairy Bow that she had gotten from the chest when she was merely a child.

The three remaining sages entered the Temple of Time and Saria knelt by the pedestal where a broken crystal had laid there through Time Immemorial. It was the very crystal where the very first Zelda had ever been encased. She marveled as she ran her fingers along the crystal's edges.

Rauru said, "Incredible is it not? She sealed herself away for one thousand years in the past and awoke in the time-line of the Skyward Sword. Link and Zelda themselves sealed away the evil that threatened to destroy all of the realms...the Sky Realm was soon after sent crashing to the ground below as a penance for allowing the darkness to take hold in the skies above."

Saria sighed, "I wonder if I would have had the courage to do what needed to be done, those many years ago."

Darunia put his hand on her shoulder, "With the kind of woman you are, I have no doubt you would."

Saria turned to the Goron and hugged him as best she could. She had grown quite attached to the loveable lug.

The three sages entered the final chamber and Saria ran her fingers along the Master Sword's blade, "I promise you that you will be free one day, Master Sword of Time." She smiled then she nodded as the portal opened. Saria and Darunia stepped through the portal with the deceased Impa on the Goron's shoulder.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back with the girls in the desert, things had gone from bad to worse. When they weren't being attacked, they were being hit with sandstorms from all directions. Battered and weary, the three girls nestled inside a stone tower that had once been an entrance to a great Temple, traveled a long time in the past by a hero named Link. This particular Link had been from the Skyward Sword era and had been the first Link to ever save the world.

Zelda mused upon his journey and remembered what her ancestor had done and knew that someday another Zelda would have a similar trial.

Malon stood in the stone tower and said, "Ruto...loan me your Longshot."

Ruto blinked then handed over the Longshot.

Malon turned to Zelda, "And I need the Hover Boots along with the Lens of Truth."

Zelda, so startled by her stern and abrupt change of nature, handed over the two items without a second thought. She said, "Malon...what are you planning?"

Malon said, "Await me in this location...I shall not tarry long." She turned to face them, her fiery red hair flowing in the wind with the sunset behind her, "The final temple...must be overcome. It is there that the final Medallion...the Spirit Medallion shall be gathered."

Zelda blinked, "But that would turn you into the Spirit Sage. Isn't it Nabooru's job to perform that task?"

Malon shook her head, "If we wait for Nabooru, we won't have the Mirror Shield and the Silver Gauntlets. I have a bad feeling that Link is trapped behind something that even he cannot get out of. No matter what, I will succeed." She ran her fingers along a blade she had worked together with the Goron atop of Death Mountain to create. It was a similar blade to the Master Sword...and yet it was different. It contained the Spirit of the Twili...otherwise known as the Twilight Sword.

Malon had traveled to the heart of the Sacred Realm and met with the Princess of the Twilight Realm. She could only speak with her voice, who sounded a bit child-like in nature, but it was apparent that time moved slower for them as she had been already alive for around one hundred years. She had seen the Four Sword drawn and the four Links save Hyrule from the deadly powers of Vaati and agreed to embue the sword with the power of the Twilight. The sword was the only other entrance into the Twilight Realm and Malon intended to become its guardian and protector.

She spun and said, "Zelda...Ruto...be safe. Oh and Ruto...please head for the Oasis in the next half day. You need the water to rejuvenate your skin." She took off like a rocket, firing across the desert with the Longshot at full power.

She shot from pole to pole with a surprising agile nature. As she fell, her longshot was already fired at the next pole. So her journey had begun...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

One hour henceforth she found herself standing in front of the great entrance to the Spirit Temple. She saw the two witches staring at her from the top of the tower. "Twinrova!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the temple, "I come to take my prize! The Medallion that you so in turn guard for the soon to be deceased Ganondorf! Prepare yourselves!"

They vanished from the rock face and Malon knew that her entrance into the temple would not be easy. It was the hardest temple in all of Hyrule. It combined time aspects that normally required the combined effort of a child and an adult to succeed. She had no clue how she would get into those small areas.

She heard a strange music hitting the area and spun to the stone circle near the foot of the temple and saw a young girl appear there. She had pale skin and her hair was red, similar to Malon's hair. Her eyes sparkled with adventure.

Malon instantly drew her blade but the girl held a shield ahead of her, it had a symbol which was a blast from the past, quite literally. It was the Skyward Symbol from the far distant past.

Malon slowly lowered her blade, "Who...are you?

The girl smiled and drew a dirk that was made from a material that seemed to shine, "Through the magic of Rauru, Light Sage as well as the Sage of Time, I have been brought from my stasis in which I was encapsulated millenia ago."

Malon's eyes went wide, "You're..."

She laughed softly, "That's right...I am none other than the daughter of King Twili. By the powers granted to me by the Sage of Light and this magic mirror, I have the ability to enter the Light World with a form of my own. You should recognize my voice...after all I embued your blade with its power."

Malon instantly hugged her, "MIDNA is that really you? Wow you're...really here!"

Midna said, "Rauru warned me that by completing this temple, my body would age five years. I will be seventeen once I leave this temple."

Malon beamed, "Then we will have the cycle of princesses together at last!"

Midna flashed a grin and said, "Indeed...however we also have to find that Link guy. I have a vested interest in him after all. He was the one who enabled that freak Ganondorf to be sealed within my realm so to speak."

Malon laughed and took the girl's hand and saw Kaepora above them. "Oy Kaepora! I need some help!"

The owl flew down and landed in front of her. She never grew tired of looking at him and gave him a hug. The owl wrapped a wing around the two girls then he said, "What is your need young Farm girl?"

Malon said, "In the Stone Tower...Zelda and Ruto are waiting for me. I need you to let them ride you to the Oasis. Ruto can't survive too much longer without water."

Kaepora said, "I shall go at once...ahh Midna it is a surprise to see you outside the Twilight Realm."

Midna smiled and vanished then reappeared behind Kaepora, "I will be heading into the temple now...with Malon...but when I return, I shall not be the same girl I once was."

Kaepora took off with a huge burst of wind that nearly blew Malon back. After she recovered she raced up to the entrance and both the girls drew their blades upon entry.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto shuddered in the now cool air of the nighttime. "It is getting cold, at least I won't bake now."

Zelda said, "Don't get complacent. We still need a place to sleep and a place for you to slip into water. I believe we should head to the Oasis."

Ruto said, "And which way is that, huh Zelda?"

Zelda shrugged then she suddenly had an idea, "Ruto...your fins react to water don't they? They will guide us. Just focus on the dampness of the air."

Ruto beamed then hugged Zelda for a split second and focused on the way her fins felt the coolest. "To the west...it should be around a few sand dunes that way. Only problem is, the Sandstorm is viscious this time of year. If only we had someone who knew this desert."

It was then that they heard something overhead. They both drew bows but then Zelda cried out, "Hold your arrow Ruto! It's Kaepora the owl."

Ruto held her head, "You mean that really overtalkative bird? What is he going to do?"

Zelda couldn't hold back a laugh, "Ruto that was mean!"

Ruto shrugged, "Sorry, I'm bluntly honest, you know that!"

Zelda kissed the owl on his cheek when he landed.

Kaepora said, "I have a message from Malon...Farm girl from outside the Spirit Temple. She and Midna have entered the Spirit Temple and I have been asked to take both of you to the Oasis where she will meet you upon completing her quest."

Zelda slipped and was caught by Ruto, "M-Midna? She's...here in the Light World? But how? She's the Twilight Princess herself!"

Kaepora said, "Apparently Rauru has invoked the Magic Mirror power, and I spied the Moon Orb on her. Apparently she can keep her true form in our world now and can go back and forth twixt the two worlds at ease."

Ruto beamed, "Let me guess though, she has to return for a day after a small period?"

Kaepora said, "My knowledge of those magical artifacts is limited...however I would assume based upon similar objects that she would be able to remain here for a week, then have to return for a day to recover in the Twilight Realm. Course if she returned for an hour or two each day, then she wouldn't need the full day."

Zelda nodded, "That sounds about right." She helped Ruto on and Kaepora said, "Hold on my charming princesses!"

The two girls clung to him while he shot through the sky like a streak of brown before he landed in the Oasis. He looked at both of them, "There is plenty of food around this oasis, as well as fish within. Eat and be merry, I shall await the two girls outside the Spirit Temple." He took off, returning to the Spirit Temple.

Ruto dove into the water immediately and sighed underwater in relief. Zelda even stripped and got into the water. The two princesses began splashing each other playfully.

Ruto smirked, "Hey Zelda...you know I can actually let you swim underwater for as long as you want..."

Zelda flushed, "Doesn't that involve kissing?"

Ruto nodded, "Well yeah...I have to put oxygen in you somehow right?"

Zelda gulped, "Uh...sure...why not."

The two went underwater and explored the deep oasis. Zelda marvelled at the coral reefs that were in the desert, receiving kisses from Ruto every now and they so she could keep oxygen in her body.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Malon and Midna examined the first room. Midna said, "In order for you to get further, we will need to get the Silver Gauntlets. Luckily the Twilight Realm is different from the Light World. Hold onto me and watch to see for yourself."

Malon took Midna's hand and watched as Midna held the Mirror of Light above her head. It shone in light then the world became dark around them. "Welcome to the Twilight Realm. Because you were touching me when we entered, you are protected."

Malon looked around her and marvelled at the differences. First of all, the world felt all disorienting due to light and shadows being separate and the smallest amount of light was blinding. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light change, she noticed that it was golden, much like the Sacred Realm according the Ruto and the others. She also noticed there was an entrance on the left they could both go through. Malon beamed, "I get it...there are different doors in the Twilight Realm!"

Midna nodded, "That is right...things are different here...we can change back and forth at will so we will be utilizing it in order to go further if there are spots that only children can go through. I'm small, but I'm not that small!"

Malon grinned and they both swiftly opened the door then reverted back to the Light World using the Magic Mirror.

Midna said, "Use caution and let's move forward!" She drew her twilight dirk which would undergo a powerful transformation upon completion of this temple...it'd become the Spirit Sabre. She looked ahead and said, "Ahh...Bobokins. These shouldn't be too hard."

Malon flashed a wiry grin then said, "I'll take the left, let's go!" She drew her own blade, the Twilight Sword and said, "Thanks for this again Midna!"

Midna's eyes widened, "You actually kept that? Unless it is purified, it can corrupt the soul. I thought I warned you about that."

Malon shrugged, "I will have it purified after this battle, it's one of the first times I've ever used it." She dashed forward cutting through the Bobokins on the left with ease.

Midna shook her head, "Stubborn girl..." She vanished then appeared on the other side of the Bobokins on the right. She began to sheathe her blade and as it clicked, all the Bobokins fell, sliced in two. "Zantetsuken...a very dangerous move." She smirked as she they headed forward.

So it fell to pass that they went through five more rooms, with various enemies. Malon used the Longshot and her bow to take out most of the enemies, while Midna guarded her close range with the Twilight Dirk.

Moreover soon they entered a room and Malon shrank back when she saw it. It didn't seem altogether dangerous...that would not last long.

Midna raced forward towards the large treasure chest that surely contained a key to the room where the Silver Gauntlets were located, however she was held fast by Malon who said, "Hold...this is not a simple matter. Look above you!"

Midna's eyes glanced towards the ceiling and saw holes in the ceiling, "So? Those are holes. What about it?"

Malon tossed a Deku Nut at the treasure chest and they saw spikes shoot out from the holes then retract. "See? They react when someone takes the chest."

Midna thought, running her fingers along the mirror then suddenly vanished.

Malon waited breathlessly until Midna returned.

Midna then exclaimed, "I have the solution. It's a gamble, however I have bombed the back wall in the Twilight Realm version of this room. I have a feeling if we open both chests in the realms at the same time, the spikes will not fall in both rooms. Worst case I'll come back to the Light Realm and yank you into the Twilight Realm for us to escape through the bombed wall."

Malon said, "Where does it lead?"

Midna stated, "It leads into the next chamber, which will circle back to the main entrance...we may have to go through the dungeon once more to reach the room just prior to this one in order to open the left hand locked door."

Malon nodded, "Alright...so how do we know when to open the chest?"

Midna handed Malon a small blue stone, "This is a Spirit Stone...it is a fragment of an ancient stone of the past which was used to predict the time up on Skyloft. It has been refined for us to talk to each other when necessary from a distance.

Malon nodded and Midna continued, "I will count down from three...on zero open the chest and watch the ceiling, if it starts coming down on your end, call out for me and I'll come back and drag you to the Twilight Realm and we will retreat through the bombed door."

Malon walked up to the chest and stood before it as Midna vanished and did the same in the Twilight Realm."

Midna counted, "Three...Two...One...Zero!" Both girls swiftly opened the chests and withdrew the contents. Midna's was the Magic Wand, thought lost to Hyrule centuries prior...and Malon's was of course the key.

Malon looked up and saw that the spikes did indeed appear and they began to slowly move their way down. She looked around her and saw that the doors had sealed themselves. She quickly held the stone to her chest and called, "Midna...the spikes are coming!"

Midna meanwhile was in a bind, she couldn't warp back so long as there was an enemy in the room. The problem was there was an Iron Knuckle bearing down on her, the spikes were also slowly coming down. She knew she had only four minutes to take out this Iron Knuckle, get Malon to the Twilight Realm and get out of the room before they were both killed.

Malon heard heavy breathing from the other side and she figured out what was going on. She had to think fast and on her feet, then she saw something she knew would slow down the spikes. She whipped out her bow and fired an arrow straight at the eye. The spikes began to retreat, but she knew it would automatically come back down after a while. She was glad she still had thirty arrows left, so she knew she'd be able to buy Midna the time she needed.

Meanwhile in the Twilight Realm...

Midna quickly dodged a slash from the giant sword but was caught in the chest by a swing from its Hammer. She slid through a pillar and coughed up a small amount of blood. She shook her head and growled, "You're going to die...I promise you that much!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto meanwhile was sighing in relief in the cool water and looked at Zelda, "Don't you think they are taking an awfully long time?"

Zelda frowned, "Yes...it is taking them quite a while. I just hope Malon and Midna are alright. I still can't believe the Twilight Princess is in Hyrule now. I didn't think it was possible."

Ruto yawned then said, "She must have figured out a way...I'm definitely impressed. I could just relax in this cool water for the next six hours so it doesn't bother me."

However that was not to pass either...for at that moment two large sand creatures emerged from the dunes.

Zelda instantly drew her blade. She had to get it reforged later, but for now it was sufficient at its task.

Ruto also shot out of the water and drew the Aquarian Scimitar. She had gotten very used to the style of weapons used by the Gerudo thanks to her experience and training under Nabooru.

The two girls faced across from the two Sand Golems. Ruto watched their movements carefully then charged water energy into her blade and shot through, "Freezing Ray!" She called as she spun her blade freezing one solid. Zelda charged through with a powerful lightning shock-wave emanating from her blade. They saw one Sand Golem collapse and turned towards the other one.

They charged at the same time this time, wanting to eliminate both their enemies as quickly as possible. As they finished off the second one, they saw the first one getting back up.

Ruto cursed and Zelda's eyes went wide as the second one started to get back up.

Zelda grimaced, "The legendary Sand Golems...they are supposedly invincible...Link would have found a way to defeat them. There must be a weakness somewhere!"

Ruto growled, "Yeah it's by destroying every molecule of them!" She raised her saber to the heavens and shouted, "Heaven Strike!" Blue lightning began flashing onto the blade charging through Ruto's very body. She shot forward using a powerful Zoran Thunder Blast to make both Sand Golems collapse at the same time. She panted for a few seconds then slipped back in the water to recover her energy as it restored her body and mind.

Zelda stood between the pool and the Sand Golems. She knew that if the pool was destroyed, they would never be able to defeat the Golems and even if they did, they wouldn't have water to drink and recover with.

The Golems rose again from their stupor.

Zelda held her blade in a defensive stance, "How are we to defeat monsters such as these?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yes I know I'm evil...but the present time-line must halt there...for there is the past to consider...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile back in the past...

Zelda - Eleven  
Ruto - Ten  
Malon - Nine  
Saria - Eleven  
Darunia - Thirty-Six  
Impa - Fourty-Two  
Rauru - Infinite  
Nabooru – Fifteen

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda winced as she saw her father's face contort with fury. Her foolish behavior had put him beside himself with worry and fright for his little girl.

Zelda gulped and said, "But father, had I done nothing, Ruto would have been killed..."

The king growled and interrupted her, "But NOTHING Zelda! I don't care what you thought you were doing! You could have been hurt...you could have been KILLED! You also nearly got the Farm girl killed as well as this other girl. What in the hell were you thinking?" He glared angrily at all four of them who cringed at his sight.

He snapped his fingers and said, "Guards...take Zelda to the prison cell. Maybe a night in there will remind her that she must not go off on her own where she can be killed, not without bringing Guards with her at the very least."

The guards saluted and dragged off Zelda who was glaring angrily at her father.

Ruto said, "If it pleases you sire, I'd like to point out that Zelda was perfectly safe until she saw myself being besieged by skeletal warriors. She dove in with her two friends to help me"

The King smiled and said, "I am well aware of that...you need not worry about Zelda. She will be out of the cell within an hour. I know she is just trying to protect the people...we just don't have enough soldiers to handle all the monsters that continue to increase in population."

Ruto stated, "Still I..."

They were interrupted by the entrance doors to the throne room nearly flying off their hinges. It was here that a beautiful young woman of fifteen with long red hair had raced up, while panting. She knelt before the King while catching her breath. "Ganondorf moves...he is aiming to attack the Kokiri Forest...apparently he's looking for the Sage of the Forest."

The King stroked his chin, "The forest is an hour's march away, however it will take a few to mobilize the army and prepare defenses in case of back strikes. How far away is he?"

The young woman said, "Two hours at best..."

The King frowned, "It will take three for us to arrive in total...an hour..."

Ruto grinned, "I believe I may have a solution...If I may your highness...

The King nodded and Ruto stood.

She said, "If I head out immediately, I can be there in an hour and forty five minutes with fifty of my best soldiers from the Zora's Domain. There is a warp that leads to the woods. If we take the west exit after the warp, we will be in Kokiri Forest. We can set up defenses and await your arrival."

The King blinked, "Are you sure you can make it?"

Ruto smirked, "Thirty minutes to make it to Zora's domain and an hour to mobilize? Easily only fifteen minutes to arrive in a good ambush point. I will set up headquarters actually within the Lost Woods...as that will be Ganondorf's target. The Sage of the Forest is located within the Forest Temple...or so the fool is led to believe."

Nabooru grinned, "Actually that is precisely his target...his orders were to ignore the Kokiri Forest and immediately head into the Lost Woods."

Saria paled, "But...the Great Deku tree said something to me...that my family line is meant to guard the forest..."

Ruto looked at her and said, "That would make you the very Sage of the Forest he wishes to kill or capture."

The King said, "What is your name miss?"

Saria bowed and said, "S-Saria sire please don't let anything happen to my forest."

The King said, "Do you know the Lost Woods well?"

Saria nodded, "I know them like the back of my hand..."

The King said, "Then you shall ride alongside Princess Zelda and lead the army through the forest. I do not want you to let anyone know that you are the Sage of the Forest...if word reaches Ganondorf's ears, he will attack you without hesitation."

Saria bowed, "As the King commands."

He turned to his guard, "Fetch Serenity and tell her to prepare the men for combat. Also tell the prodigy to meet up for arming."

The Guard saluted and left, leaving the Throne room in a major hurry.

The King said, "I must help prepare the forces. Saria...Ruto and Malon it was correct? I need the three of you to prepare your defences. Malon I will be asking you to oversee arming the knights and keeping an eye on Hyrule while the army marches to defend the forest."

Malon blinked, "Aren't you staying your majesty?"

He shook his head, "I have to head to Lake Hylia for an important errand of my own. It has something to do with the water level...apparently it has been dropping and I was asked to see why.

Ruto bowed then left the throne room and left Hyrule Castle Town in a hurry.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Malon had begun to prep the warriors for combat when a girl, not much older than she was, with long blue hair had walked up.

She held out her hands, "My blade and shield if you please kind girl."

Malon stared, "Aren't you a little young to be fighting alongside the army?"

The girl said, "I'll have you know, I'm the best swordarm in the entire kingdom...I even surpass Serenity in combat.

Malon smiled and said, "Really now...I bet you couldn't have beaten Fairy Boy in a duel."

The girl blinked, "Who is that?"

Malon fell over and then got back up, "His name is Link...and he could beat every soldier in Hyrule with a hand tied behind his back."

The girl smirked, "He'd be a fun fight. Well then let's see if you can even keep up..."

Malon picked up two blades from the armory and the two began to flash steel towards one another. After about five minutes they were at a deadlock until the blue haired girl swapped hands to her left.

She said, "Time to get serious!" She slashed the ground sending a shock-wave towards Malon. The nine year old girl, who had had some training from Link sidestepped the wave only to find herself pinned to the wall with a blade at her throat.

Malon's eyes went wide, "You use the left handed sword style...like Link!"

The girl brushed her hair back and it was then that Malon saw it, apart from the hair color, her face looked very similar. Malon's face paled, "Are...are you..."

She said, "The one and only...I'm Link's blood sister. Name is Luna...nice to meetcha!"

Malon squealed then hugged Luna with extreme glee.

Luna gasped, "Easy there! Jeez!"

Malon let her go slowly and exclaimed softly while blushing, "Sorry I just...didn't think he had a sister."

Luna said, "I doubt even Link knows. It's part of why I'm so deadly with a blade...now you going to give me my sword or not? it's the one with the Royal Symbol and the Triforce Symbol etched into it."

Malon blinked, "Wait but that's a Legendary Blade."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Not the Master Sword...that one!" She pointed to a blade behind Malon.

The sword glowed with a strange color and there were runes on the blade. Malon picked it up and stared at it then her hands began to shake, "The Seasons Blade...I haven't seen anyone be able to properly wield this...nor has anyone in my family."

Luna took it from her hands and said, "It is my blade...it can control the very seasons...I can utilize the four weathers of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Between that and my own powerful sword skills and the abilities with other tools, I am nigh on impossible to beat."

Malon grinned, "Now if only one of us could get the Sword of Time we'd be unstoppable!"

Luna laughed then kissed Malon on the cheek, "I like you! I think we will get along famously." She walked off and Malon watched her go, "She's going to be beautiful when she finishes growing up."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto meanwhile had made her way up to Zora's Domain in record time. She had eaten of the Guppy Fruit which incredibly increased metabolism and speed of a Zora at the expense of being more tired later. She used that then called for an alert.

Within two minutes, ten soldiers raced to her side. One saluted, "Yes Princess Ruto?"

She said, "Get forty more of our finest warriors...we take the warp to Lost Woods the moment you are ready."

A soldier said, "Are you daft Princess? Why are we heading there? It isn't our fight."

Ruto growled, "Its our fight because I SAY its our fight...now if you want to stay behind soldier, then fine. Get me forty-one soldiers and you hide here like a little girl, but I'm going to fight and I'm leading fifty soldiers. Now move out!"

The soldiers quickly went to gather the other soldiers. The one that spoke out against her princess stayed behind while all fifty went to her side.

Ruto grinned, "Ready girls? Let's protect that Forest! We move and hide in the trees at the Sacred Grotto! A kind Kokiri will be showing us the way!"

The fifty went inside the warp and came out in the forest.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They swiftly followed Mido who had agreed to meet her when she mentioned who she was. Mido couldn't stop staring at Ruto though.

Ruto grinned, "Sorry Mido...you may be kinda adorable, but you will never age, meanwhile I will fully grow into a grown Zora woman. Thus we could never be...just take us to the Sacred Grotto and return to Kokiri Forest without delay. We are doing this to protect your forest."

Mido led them the full way there and then ran back to Kokiri Forest while Ruto pointed to the trees, "Archers get up in those trees and prepare for it. Soldiers...I want you at the choke point. Nothing gets through, no matter what we have to do!"

The archers climbed the trees, a bit shakily because they weren't used to trees. When they were in position, they notched arrows to their bows.

Ruto meanwhile drew her short blade and stood at the forefront in front of the twenty warriors. She then looked at her warriors and touched one of them to stand beside her. She looked at her best warrior, "I want you to head back to the Forest Temple...just in case one gets through. Whatever happens...you will not allow any Gerudo into that Temple is that clear? It will be your job to ensure that if we miss one that she gets eliminated or broken so she refuses to fight any longer, whichever comes first!"

The Zoran female saluted, "Yes my princess! I shall not fail you." She turned and bounded through the area, dodging the Deku Scrubs and making her way to the entrance.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ganondorf meanwhile had entered the forest already and was heading towards the Sacred Grotto.

He ordered, "Remember we may have an defensive army waiting for us. Slaughter them all and leave no quarter understood girls?"

They saluted as they marched. A young woman with long pink hair was leading them. Her name was Selenis. "Alright girls...we will arrive at the Sacred Grotto in five minutes...the battle will begin if there's a defensive army to greet us, if any girl breaks through the line, make for the Forest Temple without Delay."

They were ready to do what it took.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meanwhile in Hyrule field...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda had been let out of the cell and the situation had been explained fully to her. She quickly drew her own blade and got on her horse, "To the woods...protect the Forest Shrine at all costs my soldiers!" She smiled as they all began to ride at full speed towards the Deku Forest. Malon, Serenity and Luna were alongside her. Saria then got on a brown horse with a white blaze. She looked like Epona, but it was not that horse. It was Epona's brother, Epoch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto heard the marching of feet and she held her blade skywards. A rainstorm began to move in and thunder began flashing around them. The water was preventing fire from starting, but visibility was already poor. She didn't even say a word, but her blade held up said it all. "Hold..."

Ganondorf came through the final entrance to find the Zorans waiting for him. He began laughing, "Twenty fishes? That's ALL? Alright girls...crush them all! Show them the meaning of true power!"

The girls were about to rush when they halted. They saw that Ruto was staring them all down.

Ruto said softly, but loud enough to be heard over the rain and the thunder, "I shall slay any girl who takes a step further. Return to your homelands...this is your one...and only warning!"

The girls laughed then they began to rush towards them, fifty soldiers ready to cut down their enemies.

Ruto slashed her sword, "Attack!" Arrows began raining from the trees and Ruto charged forward, leaving her soldiers behind to guard the choke point. She ducked under a sword slash and deftly countered, cutting the girl in the side. She spun slashed sending the girl's now dead body into a tree.

She spun her blade, "Next?"

The smiles on the Gerudo's faces fell and they looked to Ganondorf who stepped forward, "This one...is mine...take out her soldiers and get to that Temple!"

Ganondorf charged forward and caught his blade on the Zoran Princess' blade.

The two began dancing a deadly dance of steel. Ruto planted her feet and did a swift upwards slash then quickly cut back downwards. It was one of her moves, the Twin Slash.

Ganondorf, however, was unfazed and dodged both slashes then punched her back. He growled, "Do not think you can beat me, stupid fish!"

Ruto's eyes blazed, "Don't...ever call me a fish you Sand bastard!"

Ganondorf scowled then slashed at her with full force. Ruto had barely managed to bring her own blade up in her defense.

Ruto found herself sliding back. Her eyes flashed backwards to her sword fighters who were holding off the Gerudo army bravely, but they would not last forever. "Archers fire!" She slashed her sword downwards and a shower of arrows flooded the sky again. Thirty archers were no joke it would seem. They had begun their fire and reload pattern.

Ganondorf went up to a tree with an archer in it and grabbed it in his hands and tore it from the roots and slammed it on the ground, killing a Zoran archer.

Ruto dashed forward at full speed and she realized at this point, she had to keep Ganondorf busy, or he'd kill her archers one by one. She slashed faster so that her sword was almost a blur.

The rain began pouring even heavier now. This was partly good for the Zorans as they grew stronger when they were wet from water. That didn't make their job any easier, even with the cover fire of archers, they were outnumbered four to one. They had counted well over 200 Gerudo there.

One of the invaders did a flip off a tree and shot past the soldiers. She began making her way to the temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The best soldier in the Zoran army was waiting for her at the final clearing before the temple. She drew her blade, "You will not go further...Gerudo!"

The girl smirked, "You really want to fight me?"

The Zoran soldier, Aquaria smiled, "Fight you? No...I will destroy you!" She dashed forward, her sword crackling with lightning and began slashing at blinding speed.

The Gerudo girl who was named Selenis began to dodge the slashes but knew she couldn't dodge forever. Selenis began to go on the offensive.

Aquaria began to parry with swift slashes of her blade. The two began to move in slow circles around each other.

Selenis smirked, "You know if you get to the other side, I can just turn and enter the Temple."

Aquaria laughed, "You'd be dead before you entered the temple should you try it. Only way in that temple is to go through me!"

Selenis glared then rushed towards her opponent.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto was starting to get weary. She had already been fighting Ganondorf for a straight fifteen minutes, but the man didn't seem to have any limit to his strength.

Ganondorf roared with laughter, "Is this all you have Fish girl? I thought you'd be stronger. I've been toying with you this entire time and you're already starting to get tired."

Ruto's eyes went wide as she saw he was holding his blade in his left hand. Ruto switched arms and smiled, "I'm not done yet...don't count me out until the Goddess sings!"

Ganondorf eyed her down and then smirked, "Very well...come at me with your best technique...when it fails, you will know the full extent of my power..."

Ruto grinned...it was precisely what she wanted. She held her blade towards the sky and lightning began striking it repetitively. She smiled, "Want to test that power you keep bragging about, then take this when I launch it and don't you move!"

She closed her eyes and ice began to flow up her body. She had been learning elemental powers since she had met Link the previous year. She wanted to be useful to him when he eventually returned to Hyrule.

She charged ice into the blade as well, while lightning was still coursing through it. She continued charging while Ganondorf stood there with a smirk on his face.

She shouted, "Time to wipe that ugly grin...right off your daemonic face!" She gripped her blade, "Aura Cannon!" She slashed the blade at full diagonal strength and a powerful blue and white beam shot from it.

Ganondorf stood ready to take it, when he suddenly sensed just how much power there was in it. He slid to the right in the last second and the beam shot through the woods, making a five foot wide opening that cut through the forest. His eyes went wide, "What...kind of magic is this?"

Ruto growled then said, "Aura Cannon...obliterates anything in its path Ganondorf. Even the Triforce of Power is no match for it. Funny thing is, you're so pathetic you can't even get the Triforce of Power, nevermind the rest of the Triforce."

Ganondorf glared angrily and shouted, "How DARE you fish girl? Do NOT talk about things you could not begin to comprehend!"

Ruto smirked, "Aww poor baby Ganondorf is mad now. Whatever shall I do? I'm in so much trouble now!"

Ganondorf shot forward in a seething rage, but Ruto sidestepped and clipped him upside the head with the flat of her blade.

Ruto wagged her finger, "You'll have to do better than that!"

Seeing their princess doing well again, the army's energy revitalized and they began to attack with more vigor and energy than before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda, Serenity, Malon, Saria, and Luna all entered the Lost Woods by this point. Saria took the lead and began to guide them towards the Sacred Grotto...

Saria said softly, "I only hope we're not too late!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Back at the final clearing...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Aquaria could feel her strength starting to wane. She had already taken a serious blow, as had her opponent. She lowered her blade, "One more attack...this one decides it..."

As if sensing her idea, Selenis smirked, "Agreed..." She lowered her blade. Aquaria dashed in and slashed at full power, but Selenis deftly side stepped then ran her through with her blade, "Shame...she had such promise."

Aquaria's eyes went wide then she crumpled in a heap.

Selenis made as if to enter the temple then fell to her knees, holding her side. She knew she wouldn't be able to enter the temple so she went to a nearby tree and began to patch herself up. Her wound wasn't life threatening, but it could become that way should she leave it alone. She would have to rest up then enter the temple.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ruto felt Aquaria fall and faltered for a split second...that was all Ganondorf needed.

He dashed forward and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air causing her blade to drop to the ground. "It is finished...once I kill you, the entire army of yours will flee like the cowards they are!"

The fighting halted around them and they turned to watch the two leaders.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda burst through the final entrance and fired an arrow into Ganondorf's shoulder causing him to drop Ruto.

She slashed her blade forward, "On me!" She shouted as she charged forward, one thousand of the best soldiers in Hyrule following by her side.

Ganondorf's eyes went wide, "Retreat! Get out of here all of you!"

He turned and led as many of his army as he could out, but he knew not many would escape. Fifty had already been killed and another fifty were surrounded by the soldiers before they had a chance to escape. In the moment of escape, fifty more were killed while a final fifty had actually managed to get past the army and retreat out of the Lost Woods.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda knelt by Ruto's side, "Are you alright?"

Ruto coughed painfully, "Y-yeah...but Aquaria...she didn't make it. She was my best fighter."

Saria said, "I will go and see what the situation in the Forest Temple is like."

Ruto slowly got to her feet, "As will I..."

Zelda shook her head, "No Ruto...you are weary and beaten for now. I want you to rest. I shall accompany her and figure out if her killer is still alive and decide the killer's fate, depending on what her response is."

Ruto growled then said, "Fine...but if the killer is still alive, then I want a say in what happens to her."

Zelda sternly stated, "Don't forget, they are soldiers, only following Ganondorf's orders. Should it turn out that she would not have attacked a Zoran or a Hyrulean without those orders, then we cannot in good conscience kill her."

Ruto rolled her eyes, "I know that Zelda!"

When Zelda and Saria entered the final clearing, they found a weakened and injured Gerudo and a deceased Zoran Soldier.

Zelda placed her blade at the Gerudo's neck and she winced.

Selenis looked at them then said, "Hey easy...I take it Ganondorf ran away like a coward?"

Zelda said, "Something like that...now give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

Selenis touched the blade and moved it away, "Because I only follow the orders of the leader of the army. Otherwise I wouldn't hurt someone unless they start a fight with me. Then its their own fault."

Zelda sheathed her blade, "Nasty wounds you have there..."

Selenis winced and said, "That Zoran female...she was the best fighter I have ever had the honor to fight...I'd like to do the honor of returning her to Zora's Domain after this is all over. It is the least I can do."

Saria looked her in the eyes then said, "Zelda...she's actually not an enemy...I can tell."

Zelda blinked, "You sure about that?"

Saria nodded, "Yeah...let's get her back to Hyrule and heal her up...she'd be a great friend and ally."

Selenis slowly got to her feet and went over to the fallen Zoran warrior, "Tis a shame I was given that order...we could have been friends...I'm sorry Aquaria..." She shed a tear then carried the fallen Zora warrior to the entrance.

Ruto growled, "Why is a Gerudo carrying Aquaria?"

Malon held her back, "Easy..." She looked at Saria and Zelda who both nodded, "It's alright...she's a friend now. Besides I can see how much the death is bothering her...notice the way she's biting her bottom lip?"

Ruto started to relax but slightly tensed up as Selenis got in front of her.

Selenis knelt in front of Ruto, "An apology can never condone her death...but I'd like to at least help in any way I can...how do you dispose of the dead Miss Princess?"

Ruto said, "First...I go by Ruto, not by Princess...second we bury them in River Zora...they sink to the bottom of the lake where they are nourishment for fish. Those fish are in turn nourishment for Zora so the life cycle is complete."

Selenis said, "Then any objections to my returning her to the River?"

Ruto's eyes widened, "You'd do that?"

Selenis nodded, "Of course...it is my fault she is gone in the first place...I'd also like to join you in her stead."

Ruto looked her over, "I shall test you later...but more than likely I will accept after you swear fealty to me."

Selenis smiled then helped Ruto to her feet. She pointed to the Gerudo who remained, "All of you shall carry the dead Zoras. As for the fallen Gerudo...in the condition of our tribe, you shall help carry them as well."

Zelda put her hand on Selenis' shoulder, "Hold...there are too many bodies...the Hyruleans shall carry the Gerudo. Do you bury them?"

Selenis said, "Actually we burn their bodies so their souls can go to the afterlife in peace."

So it turned out...that Selenis...Gerudo Thief and General joined up with Ruto and all her allies. It had been a long and brutal fight, but it was finally over.

They knew that things would have to change and the Temples would have to be fully conquered and their power gathered for the Sages, otherwise Ganondorf would never be truly defeated.

As such, while Ganondorf spent the next two years recovering his army, Hyrule's people prospered and Zelda began planning a meeting between the Sages...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Meeting between the Sages...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelda - Thirteen  
Ruto - Twelve  
Malon – Eleven  
Saria - Thirteen  
Darunia - Thirty-Eight  
Impa - Fourty-Four  
Rauru - Infinite  
Nabooru - Seventeen

Selenis – Sixteen

This meeting takes place two years after the events of the previous flashbacks

Zelda rang a bell, calling to order the first Sage's Meetings.

There were Fourteen members present, with the Seven Sages seated around the table.

The two kings of Zora and Hyrule were both present as well, along with Serenity the guard captain of Hyrule. The final two members were her highest guards, two now ex Gerudo who had joined with Hyrule's ranks after the Deku Skirmish that had occurred two years prior. It was also the event that showed the King of Hyrule what treachery Ganondorf was truly planning. One was Selenis and the other was Sandi. The final member was Luna...sister to Link, the Hero of Time.

Zelda looked around the room, "Thank you all for coming. As you know, Ganondorf is still at large. Just because we beat him back two years ago it does not mean that we should relax. It is my belief that we should take out the Temples and gather the power of the temples to imbue themselves with energy. Nabooru...your temple will have to be last, however, as Ganondorf still reigns there."

Nabooru smiled, "I already have the power of the Spirit Temple...I got it one year ago. So that won't be a problem...however if anyone ever beats that Temple, I shall transfer my Sage powers to the one who beats it. If we ever defeat Ganondorf, I shall be needed to lead my people to peace and prosperity."

Luna took the floor, "Now as we know, the Forest Temple is in Lost Woods. We also know where the Fire and Water located. We don't know where the Shadow Temple is located."

Impa said softly, "It is located in Kakariko Village above the Graveyard. You will need great skill or at least a Hookshot to get in there. Apparently my old friend Dampe still has his."

Selenis said, "No one knows Ganondorf better than I. If I know him, he has been building up his forces. It will only take another year before he will have a massive army. We should get this done within the next year."

Malon stretched then said, "Well I don't know about all of you...but I have a gut instinct it is my destiny to take on the Spirit Temple and to gain the power of the Sage of Spirit...from Nabooru I mean."

The Gerudo girl grinned and kissed her cheek, "I can think of no one better to take on the role than a sweetheart like you. You almost radiate with positive light energy."

Ruto said, "Obviously I will tackle the Water Temple, while Darunia tackles the Fire Temple. Who will take on the Forest Temple?"

Saria sat back, and said, "I will." She was still a bit unsettled about her body as it had begun to change into that of a woman's. It normally wouldn't have caught her off guard, but she had been born a Kokiri and now she was actually aging. As such it had alarmed her until she had spoken to Nabooru and Selenis about it, to find that it was normal what was going on with her.

Zelda said, "I will go through the Shadow Temple...however I shall be bringing Luna with me. Luna will one day take the Sage of Shadow power."

They looked around at each other. Darunia exclaimed, "That covers all the temples correct?"

Zelda nodded, "Indeed...however one of these days we will have to appoint someone to take the Fire Sage power from you Darunia."

Darunia waved his hand and said, "My daughter shall do that. She's a Goron girl. Every fifty years a wave of Goron girls are born. All but the one belonging to the leader of the tribe are...well I won't get into the details, but I will say it is how our species survives. The leaders daughter has the option of doing that as well or becoming the Sage of Fire. She will likely choose that as an option. She will be meeting you in five years from now. At some point when Ruto and Zelda are eighteen."

Ruto grinned, "Can't wait...she sounds interesting."

Darunia said, "Female Gorons actually are softer skinned and aren't made of rock like the males. But the meeting isn't about my daughter."

Zelda laughed and said, "Your daughter who is thirteen now. At any rate we should also decide what to do about Link's being missing. I sent him on a journey three years ago...last I heard, he had disappeared in the woods somewhere. We should keep our eyes open."

The King said, "Now that all of that is out of the way...a banquet we shall prepare. I shall have the guards go up and gather some rocks from Dodongo Cavern for our Goron friend, while the chefs prepare a delicious meal for everyone else."

Darunia laughed and said, "Don't forget the rock wine!"

The King frowned, "And have you drunk old friend? I think not!"

The entire group laughed with deep merriment. They were still relieved that nothing had happened since the Lost Woods battle and it made their hearts full of cheer that they had time to rest and recover.

Thus ends Desert Fever...I hope you enjoyed it.

As for what is happening in the present, what will happen to Zelda, Ruto, Malon and Midna? Is Luna still around in the present? What about Selenis? Serenity is still around obviously as she is the guard captain, and the remaining Gerudo that survived took on jobs as the Guards of towns. They are still around and happily protecting Hyrule.

Is Selenis amongst them? Did she join Ruto's Army in Zora's Domain?

Is Midna truly friend or foe? She is a Twilight Girl...All these questions and more are answered in the next chapter of Legend of Zelda: Eternal Blue. It will be titled Sealed Powers. Look forward to it fairly soon :D

Read and Review and thanks for reading :D


	3. Update Chapter (5th)

This is just an update chapter for all my stories.

I AM still working on my stories and I will be uploading as soon as I can. I've been job searching a lot lately as well as taking care of a number of other projects around the house. Thus I haven't been able to do everything at once.

I do promise to get as much as I possibly can uploaded. I hope to have a chapter for each story uploaded at least within two weeks.

If I fail at this I do apologize in advance, things have been hectic. My aim is by March 10th to have a new chapter up for all my stories.


End file.
